


Roadtrip

by Traxits



Series: The Coast of the Sun [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Multi, OT6, Reno-centric, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxits/pseuds/Traxits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to threats on a certain executive and a certain Vice President, the Turks find themselves driving out to a villa in Costa del Sol to lay low until the threat's been dealt with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> So after a lot of blatant encouragement, I’ve decided to share these as I write them instead of hoarding them to myself. I wouldn’t say they’re particularly shippy, but they do feature my OT6. Or they will if it comes up. These are definitely a series of related ficlets, but there probably won’t be much, if any, overarching plot. I just wanted some fun summer ficlets, so here’s the first one!

“Still say we shoulda taken th’ chopper, yo,” Reno said, his forehead against the window of the buggy. He didn’t move, though, didn’t try to resettle again. Reeve was in his lap, head tucked in against Reno’s chest, his feet across the seat in Elena’s lap.

The buggy was only designed to seat four, and it had taken some negotiation to get all five of them in it. Elena had refused to sit in anyone’s lap despite being the smallest, and Reno and Rude were both too tall.

Besides, while no one wanted Tseng driving, Reno couldn’t quite imagine Tseng sitting in anyone’s lap for the duration of the ride either. That left Reeve, and Reeve was too proper to let Elena pull him into her lap, even if everyone in the car knew she was more than capable of it. So Reeve had flushed and let Reno haul him into the buggy.

At least he was asleep and not trying to read out of the tourist’s guide to Costa del Sol anymore. Reno had gotten sick of Rude’s low-voiced corrections whenever Reeve found something to read aloud, and it didn’t help that it seemed like the only thing Reeve found interesting was statistics.

Said book was tucked between Elena and the other door, well outside of Reeve’s reach. It had been a struggle to get it away from him, but it was so worth it. Reeve mumbled something under his breath, turning a little more to rub his nose against Reno’s chest. Reno snorted, but he reached up anyway, tangling his fingers in Reeve’s hair.

“You know why we didn’t,” Elena replied as she turned another page in her book. She’d been reading the whole time, though unlike Reeve, she didn’t feel the need to share it. Probably for the best, because Reno would have bet that Tseng would have taken her book from her.

“Blah blah, somethin’ ‘bout regs, yo,” Reno muttered, and he glanced back out the window. They’d been in the stupid buggy ever since they’d made it to Costa del Sol. Reno wasn’t sure why they’d even left the town, given that the only thing they’d passed had been sand and beach and more water than Reno had known existed.

He’d seen the ocean on the boat, of course, but it had lost meaning there. It had become the ground, had stretched so far that it had been beyond actually thinking about. Watching it crash against the sand over and over as the buggy devoured the miles…

“Fuel cost,” Rude said from the driver’s seat, and Reno chuckled before he nodded.

“Yeah, yo. No one wants t’ pay for that,” he replied, waving his free hand faintly. "We’d be there by now, though.“

"And have no money to our names,” Tseng murmured.

“Not like we need it,” Reno countered, sinking a little lower into the seat. Reeve made a noise and tilted his head up, his nose pressing against Reno’s throat. For a second, Reno’s attention slid from the water down to Reeve, and he smiled faintly before he stroked his fingers through Reeve’s hair again. "I mean, stayin’ at th’ villa an’ all anyway…“

"Speaking of,” Elena’s voice broke in, and she looked up from her book for what had to be the first time since they had gotten in the buggy. "Is the villa going to be big enough? I mean, there’s a lot of us–“

"The villa’s fine,” Tseng replied, and Reno dropped his hand from Reeve’s hair as Tseng twisted around in the front passenger seat to look at them. "There’s plenty of rooms. Besides, no one would require you to double up, Elena.“

Elena’s grip tightened around Reeve’s ankle before she pulled her hand back, and she blushed.

Tseng watched her for a long moment, and then he smiled and turned back around in the seat. "Unless, of course, you want to,” he added.

Reno laughed at how dark Elena’s face turned for that, and he watched her tighten a fist before she thought better of actually swinging at him. Pointedly, he leaned his head against the top of Reeve’s, and he grinned at her.

“Prick,” she muttered, and she jerked her attention back down to her book. As the silence settled back over the car, Reno watched her hand creep back around Reeve’s ankle. He could understand. There was something soothing about the man, even asleep.

Maybe especially asleep.

He looked back out the window, trying to imagine what it was going to be like, having a vacation out here, with no city over his head or under his feet and something that looked suspiciously like privacy. The only word he could come up with was 'boring,’ but sitting here like this, with Rude driving and quiet music playing and Tseng and Elena and Reeve with him, he knew the word wasn’t right.

Maybe he’d have a different one by the time they were done.

After a while longer, the villa broke the horizon without warning. Reno craned his neck, trying to get a good look at it before Rude pulled the buggy up in front, and he made a low noise in appreciation for just how big the thing was. He met Elena’s gaze, and for a second, they both simply looked at each other, trying to imagine how many people could actually live in a house that size.

Then the buggy stopped and the moment popped. Elena slid out the minute she could, and Reno let Tseng get the door before he followed suit. He kept Reeve in his arms, and he raised an eyebrow at Tseng.

Tseng looked at Reeve, then he shook his head. "Let him sleep. He probably needs it. Go on in. Rude and Elena and I can get the bags.“

"You’re th’ boss,” Reno replied with a shrug, and he adjusted his hold on Reeve to make sure he had him before he headed on inside.

The first room was nothing more than a gallery of some kind, full of paintings, and Reno glanced at them but didn’t stop to look. There were more doorways than any room probably needed, and after a brief hesitation, he picked one. That spilled into something like a living room, and he crossed the room to look out the window at all the damned greenery he could see.

It was some kind of garden, the kind he’d only really seen in pictures and in the middle of it was a fountain, like the ones in the company HQ. Reno narrowed his eyes, studying it, then he looked over just as Rufus swept into the room.

Rufus stopped short when he saw them, and Reno raised an eyebrow, a grin on his face. Rufus sighed faintly, but a smile touched his mouth too as he studied Reeve in Reno’s arms.

“I imagine he probably needs the sleep. We’ll put him in one of the rooms and let him rest then.”

Reno followed Rufus out of the room, down a hallway, and into one of the bedrooms. The trick was actually getting Reeve out of his arms and into the bed without waking him up because the minute Reno tried to let him ease down, Reeve mumbled and tried to tuck in even closer. Reno snorted, and Rufus shook his head, watching even though he made no move to help.

When Reno finally got Reeve settled– two of the pillows were apparently an acceptable substitute– he slipped out of the room and shut the door behind him.

“Are they missin’ him yet?”

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "He’s already missed three meetings he had on his schedule.“

Reno rolled his eyes, and he reached into his pocket for his smokes. He pulled one out, tucked it behind his ear, then pulled a second one out that he rolled between his fingers as they walked back to the front door.

"Boss said he took care of it, yo,” Reno said, and Tseng’s head came up the minute Reno spoke.

His eyes narrowed, and Reno smiled, wide and easy and bland as he held Tseng’s gaze. Then Tseng finally shook his head and looked back to the pile of bags Rude and Elena had stacked up. Reno still wasn’t sure how the four of them had managed to have so many, and he leaned down to snag his backpack out of the pile before they added anymore on top of it. He tucked his cigarette back into his pocket since he got the feeling that he might not get to smoke it yet.

“The other executives wondering where Reeve has gone?” Tseng asked, and Reno didn’t ask him how he knew exactly what Rufus and Reno had been discussing.

“Yeah, yo. You said you took care of it.”

Tseng waved a hand vaguely, the same way he always did when he was asked something that he considered irrelevant. "The appropriate reports have been filed. There have been elevated threats against both the VP and Urban Development. No one will be looking for either of them for some time.“

"They’re already looking for us,” Rufus replied, leaning back against the door frame. "Have been ever since Reeve missed that meeting–“

"The President is aware that you two have been moved to a secondary location for your own safety,” Tseng retorted. "Anyone foolish enough to voice their concerns over your vanishing act will hear that. Besides,“ and Tseng’s smile widened slightly, "I didn’t elevate the threat level to the point of removing your network access.”

Reno snorted with laughter, and he shook his head as he watched that thought flit across Rufus’s face. Then those pale blue eyes narrowed sharply, and the smile that crossed Rufus’s face was almost as nasty as any that Reno had seen on Tseng’s.

Was it any wonder who held his boss’s leash when the chief grinned like that?

“You can try that and see just how well it goes for you,” Rufus said, and the only sign that it was a threat was in his smile.

Reno rolled his eyes, and he waved to catch Elena and Rude’s attention when the door opened again. "C'mon, guys. Bedrooms are this way, yo. Since Boss an’ Chief are havin’ a pissin’ contest.“

Rude and Elena both grabbed their share of the bags, and when Rude passed Rufus by, he patted the vice president on the shoulder.

"He angles left,” he said lowly, and Reno couldn’t stop laughing at the expression on Tseng’s face.

Yeah, whatever word they were going to use to describe this, 'boring’ was probably not it.


End file.
